Increasingly defined vaccines against infectious diseases are better tolerated but less immunogenic, requiring use of an immunological adjuvant for best effect. Adjuvance's semi-synthetic saponin adjuvant TiterQuil-1055 (TQL1055) has demonstrated efficacy with a variety of antigens with no detectable reactogenicity. The objectives of the Phase I project are to test whether TQL1055 can enhance the immunogenicity and efficacy of influenza vaccines, and to conduct IND enabling stability studies.